Light and Lunch
by Yuunaru Harukaze
Summary: Di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat makan siang. Dia dan Aku. Novel dan Kotak Bekal.


_Light & Lunch_

 _Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Shirosaki Kokoro dan Light & Lunch © Yuunaru Harukaze_

 _Mayuzumi x OC_

 _._

 _._

Namaku Shirosaki Kokoro, siswi tahun kedua di SMA Rakuzan. Siswa yang duduk disebelahku adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro _,_ kekasihku sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Pemuda berambut kelabu yang setahun lebih tua dariku. Dia dikenal sebagai 'hantu' Rakuzan.

" _Yah.. Sebagai seorang hantu caranya 'menembak'ku sangat unik."_

Untuk mengetehui itu kita harus _flashback_ sedikit. Waktu itu kami sedang di atap sekolah saat jam makan siang. Hanya aku dan dia yang memegang _light-chan_ , sebutanku untuk novel Chihiro- _senpai._ Aku menemaninya sambil memakan roti melon.

Kami memang sudah terbiasa makan siang berdua sejak aku bertemu dengannya di hari pertama kepindahanku saat kelas kedua. Chihiro- _senpai_ adalah senior kelas tigaku. Kemudian dia menutup _light-chan_ dan menatap lurus-lurus ke arahku.

"Kokoro," Dia memulai.

"Ya, _Senpai_?" Jawabku setelah menelan roti krim itu.

"Jadilah Yuuna-ku." Katanya dengan tatapan kosong andalannya.

"Eh..?" Pekikku.

Setelah ketelusur, kuketahui bahwa Yuuna ini adalah tokoh utama dalam novel favoritnya. Yang saat itu memang sedang dibacanya. Dan lawan tokohnya adalah Riku, kekasih Yuuna yang pendiam. Setelah kubaca novelnya, kurasa Riku memang mirip Chihiro- _senpai_. Jadi, inilah cara dia menyatakan cintanya. Menyamakan dengan tokoh novel. Menurutku cara ini memang sangat… Chihiro- _senpai_ sekali.

Ada satu hal yang menonjol, selain hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tidak menonjol. Yaitu hobinya membaca novel. Jika sudah memegang buku naratif itu dia tidak akan peduli yang lain. Seperti sekarang, kami duduk seperti biasa di atap sat jam makan siang. Dan Chihiro- _senpai_ tampak fokus dengan. Kentara sekali dia tidak ingin diganggu.

Tapi jika dibiarkan, sampai istirahat makan siang selesai pun, aku yakin dia tidak akan menelan barang sesuap eh, sesumpit nasi, dan malah terus membaca _light-chan_ miliknya. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan pola makannya selama ini. Dia bahkan sering begadang hanya untuk menyelesaikan novelnya. Sungguh aneh dia bisa menjadi _power forward_ di tim basket Rakuzan.

 _"Apa boleh buat. Dasar, Senpai manja..."_ dalam hati aku berucap.

Aku membuka _bentou_ dua kotak yang tadi pagi kubuat. Segera saja aroma sedap khas masakan menguar dari sana, yang entah kenapa tidak menarik perhatian Chihiro- _senpai_ sama sekali.

"Mana yang harus kupilih~" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk isi _bentou_ sambil berlagu.

Setelah pilihan jatuh pada _tamagoyaki_ , aku membawa sumpit dengan masakanku pada pemuda abu-abu itu. Dia segera menoleh padaku, lalu melirik ke arah telur goreng yang kusodorkan.

"Chihiro- _senpai_ tidak akan makan siang jika sudah memegang _light-chan_. Jadi.." Aku tersenyum sebelum menambahkan, "Beginilah pikirku," Iris biruku menatap iris kelabunya.

Sekali lagi dia melihat ke arah telur goreng yang kubuat. Berikutnya dia melahapnya, lalu kembali menekuni barisan kata di depannya sambil mengunyah dengan tenang. Aku pun ikut makan siang, sambil bergantian menyuapi Chihiro- _senpai_.

Ketika aku melahap suapanku, Chihiro- _senpai_ sudah berhenti mengunyah, siap untuk kuberi suapan berikutnya. Terus seperti itu, kami berbagi makan siang dengan tenang, dan akhirnya suapan terakhir sudah kusodorkan padanya. Sebuah tomat ceri.

"Untukmu saja," ucap Chihiro- _senpai_ tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari _light–chan._

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

" _Hai. Arigatou,_ Chihiro _–senpai._ " kataku sebelum melahap buah kesukaanku itu. Tanpa kusadari iris hantu Rakuzan menatapku dari sudut matanya.

"Tujuh belas kali," Chihiro- _senpai_ berkata, kini dia menatapku.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya, _Senpai_?" Aku yang selesai membungkus kotak _bentou_ menoleh, dan memberikan raut wajah bingung.

"Jumlah ciuman tak langsung yang kudapat darimu." ujarnya datar.

"Hah!?"

Refleks aku memekik sambil menutup mulutku. Sadar apa yang tadi kulakan. Aku memakai sumpit yang sama saat makan bersama Chihiro- _senpai_! Betapa cerobohnya aku! Dan yang lebih memalukan, Chihiro- _senpai_ bahkan menghitungnya!

"Kami _-_ sama _, apa yang kulakukan? Aku malu sekali.._ " Hatiku bersuara sementara kedua tanganku menangkup wajahku yang terasa panas.

Melihat reaksiku, Chihiro- _senpai_ terkekeh dan aku yakin ada serigai di wajahnya. Aku mendengar dia menutup novelnya. Berikutnya aku merasakan tepukan di kepalaku. Membuatku mendongak menatap sang empunya tangan. Iris biru bersirobok iris abu-abu. Pelan dan lembut, dia mengelus rambut hitamku.

"Chihiro- _senpai_ …"

Tanpa sadar aku berucap lirih saat melihat kekasihku tersenyum. Wajah yang biasa tanpa ekspresi, kini terlihat hidup. Tangannya yang sudah berada dibelakang kepalaku, dengan lembut menarikku ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Chihiro- _senpai_ memberikan kecupan tepat di dahiku.

"Ah!"

Tentu aku terkejut. Dan kuyakin rona merah di wajahku bisa menyamai warna rambut kapten tim basket Rakuzan. Belum lagi dadaku yang berdebar hebat ini. Jantungku terasa bisa meloncat keluar.

" _Daijoubu_. Sekarang, ayo turun, Kokoro."

Chihiro- _senpai_ mengambil kotak bento di pangkuanku, dan kini berdiri menjulang didepanku. Kemudian telapak tangannya yang semula berada di kepalaku sudah menjulur didepan wajahku. Aku masih terdiam beberapa saat.

Apa kisah cinta kami memang sama seperti romansa didalam _light_ novel kesukaannya? Atau hanya sebuah kebetulan? Ah, hal tersebut tidak perlu kupikirkan. Karena yang terpenting adalah kami. Aku dan Chihiro- _senpai._

Ya, aku bahagia akan pemikiran itu. Membuatku tersenyum lembut sebelum menyambut tangan besarnya yang hangat.

" _Hai,_ Chihiro- _senpai._ "

.

.

.

.

The End…?

 **Author Note**

 **Ciao, Readers-san! Yuunaru Harukaze disini!**

 **Silakan panggil Yuu saja.**

 **Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! :D**

 **Nah, ini fanfic pertama yang Yuu publish.**

 **Dari sekian banyak FF yang berdebu di sudut memori laptop. Tehee.. X9**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari quotes gamers yang tak sengaja Yuu temukan. Ehm.. Yuu memang gamers.**

 **QUOTES:**

 **Pacar yang baik tidak menyuruh pacarnya berhenti main** _ **game**_ **untuk makan. Tetapi menyuapi pacarnya ketika main** _ **game**_ **!**

 _ **Yuu: Nendang bangeett!**_

 **Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Maaf jika ada salah ketik, salah ejaan, atau kesalahan tulis yang lain.**

 **Jika menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan itu mohon berkenan memberitahu Yuu. Saran, komentar dan review kalian sangat Yuu nantikan!**

 **Catatan Gambar Mayuzumi di sampul bukan punya Yuu! Hanya Kokoro sang OC di sampingnya yang asli dari Yuu! :D**

 **SIGN**

 **Yuunaru**


End file.
